The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Sometimes, a user of a cloud computing system may experience difficulties during utilization of the cloud computing system. If such a user belongs to a support community, the user will often attempt to obtain help solving these difficulties from the support community. For example, the user may describe the problem(s) and/or issue(s) that they are experiencing on a particular networked resource with members of the support community (e.g., support staff and/or a larger audience). These support community members can use the description provided by the user to suggest solutions to the user's problem(s) and/or issue(s).